


Rain

by kamikatzenmama



Category: Bucky Barnes RPF, Marvel RPF, Real Person - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Winter Soldier RPF
Genre: F/M, In love with Sebastian Stan, Love, Rain, Sebby, fight, imagine, live and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikatzenmama/pseuds/kamikatzenmama





	Rain

 

 

"No, no, I won't listen to that anymore!" I screamed and slammed the door behind me. Tears ran down my cheeks. I ran down the stairs and could hear that Sebastian followed me. He was a few stairs away.  
"(y/n) please wait, I can explain it!" he shouted when I opened the door to the street and ran out into the rain, it was almost midnight.  
  
I didn't want to listen to his excuses. I got into my car and started the engine. It rained so hard that I actually could see hardly anything. Sebastian knocked on the window, I locked the door and stepped on the gas. Left him standing in the rain.  
  
I drove as fast as I could, there was hardly anyone on the road in this weather, but I was mad enough. The phone rang, it was Sebastian's image on the screen. I didn't wanted to answer it. Damn, but I couldn't help it.  
For a moment I lost control of the car and stopped it so abrupt, that I hit my head against the steering wheel, for a moment I was dazed.  
  
"What?" I yelled when I had clicked on speakerphone.  
"Is there (y/n)?" asked a man's voice that didn't belong to Sebastian.  
"Who's there? What are you doing with Sebastian's phone?"  
"Your number was selected last. I hoped you could identify the owner ..."   
My heart stopped and I couldn't breathe.   
"... he had an accident and was taken to the hospital."  
  
I shouted frantically into the phone. Wanted to know which hospital, and hung up. Made me immediately on the way. Rain and tears didn't make it easy. They robbed my vision and my breath.  
  
I stopped in front of the hospital and didn't bother to park. I didn't care. I ran to the information and cried to the poor woman there, even though she couldn't anything for it.  
She helped me anyway polite and showed me the way.  
  
I found him in the ICU, connected to a bunch of machines. I couldn't breathe, my head hurt. I went into slow motion to his bed.  
  
A car had hit him as he ran after me on the street. Through the rain, the driver had seen him too late.  
I broke down in front of his bed on the floor. A nurse came and tried to calm me down, I pushed her away.  
"It's my fault!" I shouted. "My fault..." I nearly choked on my tears and was shaken by my sobs.  
Suddenly something was beeping very loud and shrill. Doctors came running and pulled me to the side of his bed to get to him. I pulled myself up on a wall.  
  
The beeping grew louder and louder, the doctors became more and more hectic and the light began to flicker, became bright light and hurt my eyes. And my head seemed want to crush me. Suddenly, the doctors tugged at me. They pulled on my arms, I began to panic, what they wanted from me? I screamed for help. But no sound came out of my mouth. Then everything went black.  
  
Very quietly and far away I heard Sebastian's voice.  
"(y/n), (y/n) hold on. You have to hold on. Please. I need you." I tried to see something but there was nothing. My body no longer belonged to me.  
  
Suddenly I was back on the road, saw Sebastian in the rear view mirror standing on the street, he looked after me. I stepped on the gas. Raced through the rain.   
The phone rang, I lost control of my car. But I couldn't make it stop.  
I came off the road and the car flipped over. It seemed like an eternity. My body felt too small for me.  
  
Somewhen a bright light appeared and voices and sirens.  
Doctors who pushed me through the hospital and put me on a table. A bright surgery light, beeping noises, darkness.  
  
Sebastian's voice.  
  


 

 


End file.
